talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
The Eternal Knight: Part 2
The Eternal Knight: Part 2 is the fifty-second episode and the series finale of Trollhunters. Official Synopsis An epic battle comes to a head in the darkness as Jim and his friends push back against Morgana. But without Merlin, how will they stop her? Summary With Merlin currently out of commission, Jim and his friends left to deal with Morgana and the Eternal Night alone. When it seems that all is lost, Jim receives help from an unexpected ally. Plot The final battle has begun. James Lake Jr., the new (and improved) Trollhunter, is now fighting for the future of Arcadia Oaks and the world against Gunmar the Black, the Gumm-Gumm warlord, and Angor Rot, Morgana's champion. Jim is holding his ground perfectly in his new form, especially against Gunmar. Meanwhile, as Nomura chops down Gunmar's remaining troops, Claire and Toby report to Blinky that all the survivors are perfectly safe inside the school. They also wonder why the Eternal Night is still responsive since they've assumed that Merlin should've had his magic back at that moment. However, Merlin cannot fend off Morgana forever, especially with hardly any magic. While AAARRRGGHH!!! is pinned down by the other Gumm-Gumms, Morgana taunts her former master for his impulsiveness and has every intension of ending his cause, along with everybody associated with him. When Merlin asks him to "Lend a hand", AAARRRGGHH!!! breaks free and charges to the Hero's Forge, where the Soothscryer is waiting for him. In the Darklands, NotEnrique and Chompsky have located the Nursery. Despite some initial troubles with the cradle stone, they manage to rescue all the babies, and make their escape. Back in Arcadia, Jim is still engaged in his final battle with Gunmar and Angor Rot. At one point, Angor Rot pins Jim down, but manages to defeat him by reminding him who he really was: that he was once a great warrior, a hero. Jim makes him realize that he no longer had a reason for serving Morgana or Gunmar, now that he has his soul back. Gunmar immediately discards Angor Rot after seeing how weak his is, but is then blindsided by Jim. However, he gets back up, and Gunmar hurls Jim straight onto the roof of the town hall. Jim recovers quickly, but there seems to be no sign of Gunmar, until he bursts through the roof and attacks. He gains the upper hand, and pins Jim down, preparing to turn him with the Decimaar Blade. Back inside Trollmarket, Morgana tries to decide between one of the many ways to kill Merlin, and settles for trying them all. Just in time, AAARRRGGHH!!! has returned with reinforcements. And those reinforcements are all the spirits of the past Trollhunters: everyone ranging from Kanjigar to Deya. Their spirits possess the bodies of the Gumm-Gumm soldiers, and they join the fight (with Unkar only having five seconds of life before dying for self explanatory reasons). With the Trollhunters handling Morgana as best as they can, Kanjigar urges AAARRRGGHH!!! to return to the surface and help Jim. Jim still continues to resist the grip of the Decimaar Blade. As Claire, Toby, and Blinky arrive, Jim recites his quote again, the armor supercharges with the energy of Jim's will power, and he breaks free. Gunmar then charges at Jim for a killing blow. But at the very last second, Jim summons his sword, and slashes strait down Gunmar's thorax. Jim smugly notes that the it is exactly what Gunmar thinks it is, and Jim summons his shield. Gunmar explodes, releasing a cascading burst of energy that decimates the remaining Gumm-Gumms in Arcadia. Dedicating his ultimate victory to Draal, Jim boots Gunmar's lifeless solidified body off the roof, and Blinky, Claire, and Toby watch in amazement as it shatters to the ground below, ending the ruthless bloodthirsty warlord's reign of terror once and for all. Blinky has no words for how proud his is of Jim for ending a centuries-old war. However, Toby (not wanting to spoil their victory over Gunmar) wonders why the Eternal Night is still active. Just then, AAARRRGGHH!!! arrives with terrible news: Merlin's plan has failed. Their final battle is not over yet. The gang still has one last villain to defeat in order to save the world... Morgan le Fay. Jim tries to fight her, but she simply hurls him all the way back to the bridge. Not wanting to fall behind, Claire opens a portal to join the fight. Jim gets back up and stares at the Eternal Night's energy beam. As Morgana appears, Jim asks why she has such a vendetta against all Trollhunters. Morgana tells him that it's really anything to do with Merlin she hates. One of the things he used to craft his amulet was her left hand, which she has replaced with an emerald prosthetic. Jim doesn't stand much of a chance against her on his own, until the rest of the gang arrive. They fend her off as much as they can, but without discovering any apparent weakness. Having enough, she releases a huge burst of energy that traps everyone, except Jim whom she ensnares instead. Morgana allows everyone else to live so that they could witness his death. To prove it, she uses her telekinesis to smash him all over the bridge, nearly killing him for good. She would've succeeded if it weren't for the sudden arrival of Angor Rot. She gift-wraps Jim for him to kill himself for his efforts. He charges with a Creeper's Sun blade firmly gripped in his right hand. However, he strikes at Morgana instead of Jim, much to everyone's shock. A fight ensues, with Angor Rot announcing that the teenage Trollhunter reminded him who he fights for. When Jim gets back up, he charges as Angor Rot has Morgana in his grip, sacrificing himself as the Trollhunter impales both of them with his sword. However, Morgana shatters the sword like glass, as Daylight is only made for killing trolls and she couldn't be killed, and the gang watches in horror as Jim throws himself in the line of fire of one of Morgana's deadly blasts. Angor Rot points to the Shadow Staff, which Claire summons with her new magic. She breaks free and she and Angor Rot try to force Morgana into the portal. Unfortunately, things go from bad to worse when the Eternal Night finally comes in full swing. With Claire struggling to hold her ground, Morgana breaks free, disintegrating Angor Rot, much to Toby’s horror. Refusing to quit, Claire jumps straight at Morgana, shoving her through the portal with her. The rest of the gang is freed, but Claire has disappeared. Just then, a small rift starts to tear through, with Claire struggling to make it out with Morgana snaring her tightly. Claire yells to Toby to destroy the Shadow Staff. With AAARRRGGHH!!! holding it in place, Toby smashes it to rubble with his Warhammer, causing a huge wave of dark energy. Blinky pulls Claire through the portal before it closes, trapping Morgana in the Shadow Realm for good. The magic of Morgana has finally been defeated, but their celebration is cut short when they see Jim is still down. Claire starts sobbing when Jim remains unresponsive. In hopes of awakening him, Claire recites one of her Shakespeare lines. Jim awakens and Merlin, finally having his magic back, uses his magic to finally subside the Eternal Night (Blinky is quite annoyed that the wizard decides to show up just after they've trapped Morgana). The citizens of Arcadia come out of the school, frightened at the sight of the trolls. Thankfully, Steve and Eli arrive to assure everyone that they are perfectly fine, with the boys finally announcing their new friendship too. As the sun encroaches through the dissipating clouds, the citizens get the trolls inside so they'll be safe until night falls. Back on the bridge, Merlin tells Jim that he's made him proud, and he is forever in their service. The Eternal Night is gone forever. Unfortunately, so is the Heartstone. When Jim declares they will need to find a new Heartstone, Merlin says that he believes there's one in New Jersey. Blinky and Jim vow to make preparations and gather everything they can from Trollmarket. They will leave for the journey at nightfall. Merlin and Barbara watch the sunset from the cliffside as smoke billows from the damaged town of Arcadia, and then an injured Jim arrives with Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!. Jim is sad to leave his mother, especially after he promised he would never leave her like his father did, but she knew that the day was coming. All she wishes is a daily phone call. Claire then shows up, volunteering to go with Jim, Blinky, and the others. Strickler then arrives with NotEnrique to wish him luck, but NotEnrique presents them with the cradle stone with a thousand babies to raise. Just then, Toby arrives with his backpack full, ready to depart. However, Jim tells Toby that he has to stay in Arcadia. He's still hurt from the battle and Claire lost her Shadow Staff. With everyone else gone, he's Arcadia's only remaining line of defense. That is until AAARRRGGHH!!! decides to stay with him too. Toby is upset that most of his friends are leaving, but Jim vows that they'll be back some day, promising to get tacos and enchiladas. Bidding a final farewell, Jim reminds Toby of the excitement they found: their ultimate adventure, with Toby saying how happy he is they took the canal that morning. Nomura says she still doesn't like him, but ultimately, they share a hug. Jim, Claire, Blinky, Merlin, Nomura, NotEnrique, and all the other trolls depart. But before they go, Merlin hands Jim his sword, and uses his newly restored magic to put it back together and fix it, piece by piece. Jim, Claire, and Blinky take one last look at their friends, who wave goodbye and hope for their safe journey and eventual return, as Jim's rehearsal line from Shakespeare is heard, "Destiny is a gift. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think. Become". The first installment of the Tales of Arcadia trilogy reaches its epic conclusion with Jim sheathing his sword onto his back, departing, and vanishing into the forest as the rehearsal line finishes. The screen fades to black with the following caption in bold areal font: "This series is dedicated to Anton Yelchin", and the Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia title screen appears as the credits roll in. The stage has officially been set for the next installment, ''3Below: Tales Of Arcadia''. Cast * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky * Emile Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr. * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Jonathan Hyde as Mr. Strickler * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! * Ike Amadi as Angor Rot * Rodrigo Blaas as Gnome Chompsky * David Bradley as Merlin * Clancy Brown as Gunmar * Lena Headey as Morgana * Tom Kenny as Javier Nuñez * Amy Landecker as Barbara Lake * Andrea Navedo as Ophelia Nuñez * Laraine Newman as Miss Janeth * James Purefoy as Kanjigar * Wallace Shawn as Unkar * Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack * Lauren Tom as Nomura * Frank Welker as Goblins * Jimmie Wood as NotEnrique * Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk Trivia *Jim, Claire, Merlin, and the trolls journey to New Jersey and leave Toby and AAARRRGGHH!! to protect Arcadia for them, setting the stage for 3Below. *The only creatures left in Arcadia are AAARRRGGHH!!!, Gnome Chompsky, Stricklander, and possibly Dictatious. *The Changeling babies have been freed from the Darklands, which means that their Changeling counterparts have been reverted back to their troll forms, permanently. **'Error:' When NotEnrique and Gnome Chompsky retrieve the babies from the Darklands, fifteen apparitions appear to be absorbed into the Cradlestone. At the end of the episode, NotEnrique hands the Cradlestone to Barbara and Strickler, stating "Here's a thousand new babies to raise." ***Furthermore, in the 3Below episode "Mother's Day", four cribs can be seen in Jim's room. Understandably, however, it's possible that the babies are housed throughout the Lake House. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Trollhunters Episodes Category:Part 3 (Trollhunters) Episodes Category:Series Finales